Perkisas's Incarnate
by Otukuu
Summary: Elsword, born within a noble blood line, brother to the famous captain of Red Knights, leader of the El-Team which has saved the world time and time again. What happen when this young leader sets out after a tale which has been forgotten by time itself, and seek to challenge the great dragon himself: Perkisas and embody him and become the Incarnation of Greed.
1. Trials of the Great Dragon

Long ago in the ancient times, a dragon was born from the power of El that protected and guarded the El-Lords Rosso and Salvatore, whom both had affinity with fire magic respectively. The dragon was known as the Guardian of Fire Magic itself, and prospered above all other guardian beasts.

Time passes and the dragon has fell below along with the El-Lords themselves and time perserved him, Perkisas, the dragon of Greed, in a slumber in the ancient castles of Ellian.

Time ago adventurers would seek out Perkisas for his power...but none have ever managed to pass his trials..and all have been met with one consequence for their failure too: Death.

"Now if I'm following the directions right..it should be...here."Elsword places his finger on the spot of the map labeled with an "X" before looking up and seeing a castle which has surely taken a beating, mostly from time itself. Elsword stares around the ruined castle, before unsheathing his great-sword and slicing the front gate down, kicking it so the bolts break any hold left. The courtyard was empty, everything was in tatters and nothing remained.

"This place has surely seen better days..."Elsword said, staring around but making sure to keep himself covered. He held his hand up, materializing a rune out of pure infusing of fire magic, allowing it to hover near him as he continue to walk towards the front door of the castle.

He raised his hand to knock, but slowly placed it back to his sides idly. He gripped the knob, slowly pulling the door open to make less sound but to no avail as it creaked with eerie distress when he pulled it open.

He was greeted with an empty room. His left and right was two great halls that seemingly led to somewhere else whilst in front of him was a grand staircase going somewhere on its own as well. It was like he was suddenly in a form of maze, and with no clue as to what direction he should venture first.

 **"An adventurer..has it been so long."** A voice called out in the darkness of the home, suddenly the door slammed shut, torches lit up within the main room of the castle, and skeletons of what appeared to be old adventurers raised from the dead, their eyes lighting up burning embers which rested within their sockets.

 _"Death..."_ The one to his right called out to him, extending his arms in a zombie-like fashion.

 **"Death..."** The other one ringed in a crowd of skeletons which were heading for him as well.

They all moaned with eerie monotone voices."W-who...what..."Elsword said in a panicked state of mind, Suddenly the first lunged at Elsword, he quickly used his fist and punched the skeleton in the gut, suddenly, an explosion of magic burst from his hand as the bones went flying. He swung his sword at the one to his right, kicking it to the ground and stomping on its skull as it turned to nothing more then ash as suddenly the one coming from his left grabbed him, the rune which he placed to guard him quickly cleaved he skeleton along with any of the other ones which raised from seemingly nothing..or rather, rose from the voice which called out again. The rune then dispersed into embers, which settled on the floor.

" **Elsword Sieghart. Born from the noble family...brother of the Captain of the Red Knights, Elesis. Father was a proud man. You yourself are a leader of a team which have protected the world, and your acts in Elysion only enforces that even more...and yet you have no respect as you trespass into a domain not your own...you shall die here."**

Suddenly the ground begin to crack with fire, as it busted from under his feet. The castle itself shook with this sudden quake of magic but managed to hold itself up despite being olden.

"Shit shit shit!" Elsword begin to panic as he was falling in what to seem to be a void that had no end. He had to think...and quick.

 **"Phoenix Talon!"** A avatar of flame rises out of Elsword's body and crashes back into him, as an aura of flame begin to engulf him. Suddenly, they begin to form bird-like wings for him to make a safe landing. Elsword smirked, his quick thinking has managed to have a good merit.

 **"A nice attempt...but not enough."**

Like that, the magic was sapped from him body his wings extinguished into nothing as not even ember remained. He begin to fall fast once more as suddenly a sharp pain jolt in his body, sending a shockwave of pain. Like that, Elsword was dead from what seemed to be impact, or knocked out from incomprehensible pain.

 **...or so he thought.**

His eyes flutter opened, as he heaved himself up with his great-sword, groaning in pain."Huh...I..I'm alive."He muttered quietly. He tried to look around to get a clue of his surroundings, but the darkness seemingly engulfed everything. Any sign of direction was now lost. He was in a literal void of darkness...but his life was seemingly spared...by a still unbeknownst source to him.

He slowly lifted his free hand up whilst his other one continued to hold a tight grip on his sword. Sparks of embers suddenly protruded from his hand but his magic was sapped from him, or simply his mana to cast any was now gone.

The unknown voice has completely taken everything from him like that. His sense of direction, his sense of returning to the now Overworld, his mana, and slowly now...his courage and bravery.

 **"Even now...despite being noble-blood you slowly break down as all sense of hope is lost in a void of darkness. Yet you dare try to awaken me? You come on the ruins of Ellian...and yet when met with the guardian, you tremble.**

 **How does it feel? To have nothing but a great-sword to protect you now, your affinity with fire has been sapped by me, your body is weakened..and what if I was to tell you right now...the dead is creeping towards you, ready to turn you into one of them: A lifeless husk of an adventurer that was too courage for his own good merit.**

 **You threw everything coming here...tell me Sieghart...what do you want from me? The Incarnation of Greed, Perkisas."** The voice which echoed in the void of darkness revealed himself to Elsword as the dragon which was infamously known in the olden days as a the prosperity of a great beast turned into an Incarnation of Greed embodied in a body of a great Red Dragon body. Time has forgotten him, but time can be preserved and thus he was alive till this day.

Elsword groaned in pain, but managed to part words from his mouth that after a long time of idleness, astonished the dragon himself:

"I can to embody you...Perkisas. To have your power as my own and combine your power with my already tapped in affinity with magic. I know of your tales..time has forgotten you, but not everyone has."

Everything went silent..even the sound of things skittering across seem to abruptly stop by the echoing of Elsword's brave or foolish words. Whichever worked.

 _Then laughter._ Laughter filled the cavernous deeps as suddenly torch after torch sparked as Elsword eyes adjusted to the room he was now in. A grand room he was in, and at the end, big daggers of flame stared at him, almost piercing his very soul: Perkisas watched him with keen eyes and a look of amusement on the dragon's scarred face.

 **"To think I have been alive for so long...and yet such words have never been said to me. You, Elsword, has come to me...and want me to embody you? You wish for my power? You think you can handle my power?!"** The dragon continued to laugh, before slowly stopping shortly after.

 **"Sieghart...you do not know what is to come...do you truly wish to go by your words..and allow me to embody you? To combine your might with my might?"**

Elsword hesitated...his courage was slowly being sapped from him. But he bit the bullet, and nodded his head, with what little courage remained, he yelled at the top of his lungs, pulling his weight upright as he stared the dragon within the dagger of his eyes. Pointing his great-sword directly at him. His magic surged back into his body from what seemed to be from just his adrenaline of pumping himself up.

 ** _"I will be come the embodiment of the great dragon himself: Perkisas!"_**

Roars of laughter came from him again, as Perkisas seemed amused and riled up.

 **"Very well..but first. You must past my trials. Elsword Sieghart, I will now challenge you to the trials of Valor, Wisdom, and finally: Strength. You are the first to ever come to me with such a bold statement but know this:**

 **The only act of freedom now...is passing the trials. Should you fail you'll be met with one abrupt thing:**

 **Death."**


	2. Trial of Valor

**"To be able to steel yourself even in the face of danger, to be able to show those around you your lion-spirit. To arise above fear and horror, and strike it down with each cunning blow: That is what Valor is."** Perkisas voiced echoed inside of Elsword's head as Perkisas has ensued the first Trial. Elsword was now in a pocket of time itself, and Perkisas has become the dictator of fate, throwing everything he can at the young knight's way. Elsword was keeled on the floor, his great-sword unsheathed as runes floated around him. He was ready to be contested by anything.

 **"Boy, the one who showed fear yourself in the face of I; Do you think you have Valor? To strive above fear itself?"** Perkisas asked, his reptile eyes suddenly appearing in front of Elsword as eyes blazed with fury. Elsword jumped a bit, but quickly shook off the fear. He slowly nodded his head, picking himself up."I have saved our world with my allies! I will not let anything scare me Perkisas. I hold valor inside of me. On with the Trial!"Elsword said with pride, as the dragon's voice echoed within his mind.

 **"Very well then Sieghart. As a testimony to your claim...defeat your biggest fear: Losing those you hold dear and losing the lives of people themselves. You act dictates everything."** Before Elsword could protest the Trial, Elsword was almost shut down in a sense, as his body went numb, and his vision and mind completely stopped working.

Everything was hazed as the darkness of the void consumed him once more.

But his eyes shot open. Suddenly, he was on a battlefield. He turned to see Raven shouting executive orders, substituting for Elsword's absence it seems. Elsword was confused, as he had never recognized this battlefield before. Nonetheless the Rune Slayer charged to the Commander of the Crows: Raven.

"There you are!" Raven said, a hint of excitement in his voice." There are some trapped in the town Elsword, we can't push, we need your manpower. Lead the charge when you're ready."Elsword nodded and saw demons blockading a town, the symbolic red-flag of Velder was being burned above the town itself, so it was safe to assume this was in the Velder region at least.

"On my blade!"Elsword screamed, as he raised his sword up, Chung swung his cannon and slammed it down, as a magnetic field engulfed him and Rena. He pulled himself back in an arc-like postion and begin to unload shells after shells into demons charging at them. He has became what he strive to be: the Tactical Trooper of the battlefield.

The Fire Phoenix rose out of Elsword and crashed back into him, as wings protruded once more from his back and the fire aura blazed around him. Taking no time to halt, he begin running face-forward into the maw of demons. His runes floating around him begin to cleave demons trying to flank him as he'd brutally force himself through the crowd. His sword was blazing with fire as each demon turned into mere ash from his strikes. At his right Raven was making no halt was well, Crows were being unleashed on demons and combining that was Raven's hard-hitting swordsmanship was now taking a toll of the Demon's numbers.

Finally they broke through, and the demons begin to retreat to the flanks of the town, as the battlefield was emptied out.

"They're trying to fall back into the town! Make sure they do not succeeded. I'll get the townsfolk. You guys split into two different teams and get to their position on each side! Move move move!"Elsword commanded as he didn't allow them to get a second of thought or retaliation on his now seemingly insane plan on charging in on his own. Nonetheless following his orders, the group split off into teams and each went to the respective left or right.

Elsword kicked down the wooden blockade which stopped him from entering. Upon getting inside, the town was almost in ruins. Panicked townsfolk raven amok. Suddenly a horrid moment broke out in front of him: A demon stabbed a child straight in the chest as the child screamed in agony whilst the mother yelled in tears. But among that he saw Aisha's teaming slowly being pushed back by a bruiser and demons which shrouded his side.

The scene was beginning to be warped Perkisas.

 **"You're a natural born leader, which is respectfully given from your birthright. But every leader has their bad merits: Fear. You stand in an hour of twilight Sieghart, and your valor will prosper or fall six feet under at this moment."**

Time seem to just resume after Perkisas finished his sentence. Elsword almost begun to cry, but he quickly shook off the pain."...I'm sorry."He muttered, diverting his attention from his own team and rushing to the child and mom.

 **"Luna Blade!"**

A blade made of moonlight begin to materialize in the air as it crashed straight into the demon. It staggered back, dropping the kid, and yelling in agony before exploding by the magic of Luna Blade which drained him of his own life-force.

Elsword rushed to the body of the child, who was coughing up blood. He was gravely wounded and needed medical attention asap. The boy managed to stare up at Elsword, smiling,"You're one of the heroes mommy talks about..."Elsword looked at the mom, who was crying and sobbing badly."Please! Save my son, I'll do anything for my baby."Elsword nodded without a second thought."Do not worry ma'am I'll save your-"A cry of agony went out which pierced the skies. What was unusual about this cry is that...it was recognizable. Elsword diverted his intention and looked up...and saw the Aisha too has been stabbed...repeating of what has happened right now.

 **"You have promised the mom that you'll save her child, but now two options have been opened. As the uncovered road reveals itself. Tell me Elsword, what will you do now? The choices are simple, but the outcomes are difficult to interpret. Whom to save? you beloved lover or the child whom you do not know at all. What aspect of you will shine more Sieghart?**

 **Tell me."**

Elsword gulped down. His throat was becoming dry and he was beginning to crack in fear. Perkisas was kicking him into a corner. Using his fear and warping the situations around him. Testing his convictions. Elsword begin to place the kid on the ground, ready to abandon them to run for Aisha, but he looked at the mom as she bit her lip and fear was growing in her eyes as they begin to dilate whilst she watched him do that. Time was draining and Elsword must make a choice: Who do he save?

 **"Born by Fire!"**

Elsword placed his hand on the kids chest, cauterizing the wound as he drained his soul and infused it into embers of fire which went into the child, healing the organs and reconstructing the fatal internal wounds. He gritted his teeth and moved aside as he spat out blood on the concrete floor. Once done he gently placed the kid down. Without allowing any exchange of more words, he ran to save Aisha.

But moments to late.

He watched as the giant bruiser completely ripped Aisha in half. His laugh echoing inside of Elsword's head. He screamed loudly. He was confused, scared, sad, mad, and conflicted. He didn't know what to do.

 **"Shining Rune Buster!"**

He raised up his hand as demons begin to lose their footing, being sucked into the giant black hole as blades of fire would shoot out, stabbing each and every foe in his way. The battlefield was being cleared out as fortunate demons begin to run away, fleeing the battlefield once more for good.

Elsword ran and dropped to the blood splatter and lifeless remains of Aisha's body parts.

"Y-you're too late Elsword. Damn it! Why!"Rena screamed, as the rest of the team gathered in front of him. They all looked at him, blaming him without even exchanging words. Elesis and Ara begin to cry as Rena now joined. Raven was in shock and so were the other members. Even Eve was showing humane emotions.

"No. No. No. NO NO NO NO! NOOOOOOOOO!Elsword begun to scream, and suddenly...everything went black.

 **"Your selfless actions blossoms. In the face of being contested by your own morality; of selfish and selfless, you choose to stand above two fears: Not only the fear of losing life which you're sworn to protect, but one even greater: Above your fear of truly losing the ones dear to you. You threw the life of a beloved lover to save a townsfolk, swearing to the promise to made to the mom.**

 **Whom you'd never see again after this scenic event.**

 **To stand above defiance, fear, and show courage among all: That is Valor.**

 **Elsword Sieghart, you have passed the Trial of Valor."**

Elsword's eyes shot open once more, as he looked around, he was in the Grand Hall again. Perkisas watched him at the end, his piercing eyes staring back at him.

 **"You're not the first to ever come to me, but you're the first to ever pass one of my trials. Your potential shows, even though you lack in other departments."** Elsword couldn't even respond. He was still in a state of fear from the Trial Perkisas has given him.

 **"Wipe the look off your face boy, it was a simulation. The girl is still alive."** Hearing those words Elsword let out a huge sigh, smiling a bit. He has passed."You're a monster Perkisas. You live up to the names you have." Elsword said, a hint of joking to the olden dragon his voice.

Perkisas bellowed in return, simply shaking his head. **"Funny coming from the person whom is asking for this "monster" to embody him. Such an act to the populace would be a complete lack of...Wisdom."** Perkisas seemed to put emphasis on the last word. Elsword picked up on that emphasis and got up, nodding his head.

 **"You're steadfast boy, I'll give you that. Rest now, your next Trial will be conducted tomorrow."** The dragon let out a loud yawn, shaking his scales.

 **"Doing those simulations does require me to be consistently draining magic. Come over here boy, rest now under my wing."**

"Is this a yaoi FanFiction?" Elsword said quietly, as the sound of a wall was heard breaking in the background of the grandhall.

 **"What was that Sieghart? I'm old you know, don't whisper now. Speak up. Magic may fix a lot but it can't fix these ears."** The great dragon responded, opening one of his closed eyes, peering at Elsword.

"Nothing nothing!"Elsword said, walking over the Perkisas and crawling under his wing. Seemingly magically he assumed, a bed mat and food was placed under there. Neatly tucked with a small lamp for light. It could almost pass for a room. Almost..except for the fact that it was nestled under the wing of a infamously known dragon.

Elsword undressed, ate the provisions of food Perkisas magically popped in there for him, and got into the mat.

 **"You show potential boy, but know if you are to ever give up, their is only one result for that right after. You have begun to the trials, and should you fail and quit, you'll heed to one thing:**

 **"Death."** both Elsword and Perkisas said in unison, as Elsword drifted into sleep.

-Added a lil' Fourth Wall action and made up skills that were fitting.


	3. Trial of Wisdom

**"To rise above the ignorance of life, having advanced experiences and knowledge. Good judgement of the world around you. Overall, the act of having keen intellect and or being wise. That is Wisdom."**

 **"Sieghart, you have proven yourself to be one with Valor, but do you dare stand in the defiance of one of your own personality traits: Wisdom?"** Elsword was scared. Wisdom. Something he was made a laughingstock for in his team. Although he is a strong leader and tactician, at the end of the day, it is arguably undeniable that he isn't the brightest tool in the shed when it comes to El Search Party.

 **"I..I am ready Perkisas. On with the Trial of Wisdom!"** Elsword said, there was a hint of worrisome in his voice, and Perkisas picked up on it instantly. The dragon shook his scales and bellowed a laughter once more.

 **"I am a Great-beast and was previously a guardian of two El-Lords. I can smell your since of fear and worry from across this hall, Elsword. It is quite intoxicating. You fear...you fear death, and not failure.**

 **Perhaps that will be your downfall."** Perkisas licked his teeth, baring his monstrosities of teeth to Elsword. Perhaps he was showing Elsword the way his life will be ended. A simple chomp.

 **"Very well. Elsword Sieghart, as a testimony to your challenge. You will now ensue the second Trial. The Trial of Wisdom."** Like previously, before he could even react, he felt a sense of being shut-down like some form of robot. He dropped to his knees and again his vision became but a haze of blurry figures.

He blacked out once more.

Suddenly, he was awake and his eyes fluttered open once more."Where am I?"He said, as the room became bright.

 **"You will now begin the Trial of** Wi-ARGH!"Suddenly, reality begun to literally shatter, fluttering back from Elsword standing up motionless to being in a village in the split reality Perkisas made. Everything begun to shake and break.

"What the...Perkisas? Perkisas!"Elsword screamd, yelling as he'd begin to run around, reality constantly shifling in his eyes. Suddenly he'd hear roars...roars which had a distinct sound of malice in it. The words echoed with intoxication of blight... **demons.**

Finally, the mirage shattered and Elsword was back into reality. He'd instantly notice blots of blood on the floor as Perkisas had a gash in his wings. Across the Grand Hall where the demons, as their general stood stall in front of his minions, pointing at them.

"My my, if we knew that not only the Legendary Dragon was here but also Elsword himself, we would've sent more for your heads. The masters will be pleased when we bring home...an enslaved dragon AND the captain which DESTROYED OUR DEFENSES!"Suddenly, demons dispersed from behind him and begin to rush at Perkisas. I pulled out my blade, ready to defend, but suddenly I felt a sense of...questioning.

Why would I defend Perkisas to begin with? The famed dragon which slew adventurers seeking to gain his legendary power. But is he evil at heart? Would it be even more cruel to slay him whilst he's already having his head hunted? Elsword flinched...but he knew his judgement has heeded.

 **Luna Blade!**

He'd summon his iconic blade of pure moonlight as it'd crash down upon the demons, literally burning them as if the light itself radiating from the crystalline blade killed them.

"Elsword...why are you protecting me-Do you take me for a weakling? Not able to protect myself?!"The dragon roared again as he'd raise his snout, howling as the roofing begun to crumble from the shock wave of the roar.

"No..I'll protect you, because there's no reason to fight someone in the face of a bigger evil. I'm on your side!"Elsword grinned, as a demon would charge him, he'd parry it, stabbing his blade into his side and throwing the demon over his back. Suddenly from behind him, he'd hear someone chuckling. Upon turning around, standing tall and ready, a skinny blade in his hand, wings protruding from his back along with long, wild blood red hair was whirling in the wind from the hole in the roof. Perkisas...in his human form. He'd walk to Elsword's side, smirking.

"You pass the Trial."He'd mutter, darting into their forces with inhumane speed, his sword danced with them, completing making them fall off of their footing, unable to match his speed as the commanders forces fell one by one.

"Don't hog the kills!"Elsword yelled, charging forward as he'd jump and come down, stabbing his blade into the stone floors as a wave of blades decimated the crowd of ongoing demons trying to attack them.

Their numbers slowly dwindled down. The two red-heads blazed through each demonic forces. One after one. Their teamwork was strangely unbeknownst. Wild, yet coordinated. Finally, their numbers became reduced..to only one.

The commander stood, watching them with relentless fury. His eyes sharp as daggers. The two red-heads had a smirk plastered on their face, pointing their blades directly at him.

"Who would've though that the Captain of the team sworn to protect the world would team up against one of the the most dangerous threats still living, even making us seem pale in comparison. Good teaming with Evil. My, time has shown the desperation of humanity. Do not think you won Elsword, and do not think our hunt for you will end here Perkisas. I will return. Do not forget my name...

 **Scar."**

"You're not going anywhere!"Elsword yelled, rushing at him, suddenly Scar stopped in his tracks, and with a simple raise of his hand, he'd summon a powerful torrent around him as it'd blow Elsword back. Perkisas quickly dashed, catching the boy as they'd tumble on the ground.

"Dammit..."Elsword said, groaning from the force of the push.

"Can you get off of me?"Perkisas would say with a slight sigh. Elsword quickly jumped, pulling himself up so the dragon may get up. Perkisas dusted himself off as he got up, looking at Elsword before offering his hand, smiling.

"Elsword...no one has passed my trials before. Even if this one was interrupted, you've shown me that there is no need for further trials. You've shown your strength to me today, your skills on the battlefield, your valor in the face of demise, and your wisdom is being reflected upon every action you make. Elsword...I will lend you my power."Perkisas had the smile still remaining spread across his face.

Elsword almost couldn't fathom the thoughts. The pain from the attacks and the fight went numb as his adrenaline kicked in. He worked himself for years before coming to challenge the mysterious "Trials" from the great dragon whom was fabled to not even exist. Not knowing how to control his emotions he jumped, clapping and almost even crying from joy.

"Thank you Perkisas! It will be an honor!"The Dragon merely watched him, shaking his head."I can't believe the person whom would claim my power would be this...yeah."He'd mutter, motioning at Elsword's actions.

"Now then, let's go begin the act of bonding our powers together. Follow me."Perkisas said, turning to his left to the corridors. He'd beckon Elsword to follow and naturally he did.

(Time-lapse.)

"Concentrate now Elsword, we'll now begin the infusion. You're now about to become Perkisas's Incarnate. This will hurt...a lot."Perkisas said, staring at Elsword as he'd fret about on the table he was on. His legs and arms being restrained so that he couldn't run away from when the pain is inflicted on him.

"Well geez, thanks Perk, I didn't think there was going to be any pain considering I'm BOUND IN CHAINS."Elsword said sarcastically, sighing heavily.

"Perk? We're already becoming good friends if I'm getting a nickname."Perkisas said, chuckling lightly. Elsword rolled his eyes, but nonetheless he offered a small smile on his face."Anyways, lets get this on the road."

Perkisas stood blankly, he'd never thought in his years and years of isolation, that someone would actually pass the trials that were long forgotten. Perkisas looked at Elsword, and amidst the Hero-painted image, he saw a friend. Someone who'd understand him. The Incarnation of Greed...felt happiness. He felt a sense of hope and a newborn way of living. He was about to be free and able to go about, with someone at his side.

"Right right of course!"Perkisas said, now smiling,"Let's get this on the road! Concentrate now...this will hurt...a lot!"

 **"Tóra: Gínete Ensárkosi mou aplistía!"** Perkisas chanted in the old languages spoken only by El-Lords and Sacred Beasts of Elrios. As he begun the chanting, runic engravings begun to form around Elsword, encasing him in a cage almost. Then, the chains would be broken, as in a jab of pure pain, tendrils of flame and pure raw power begun to penetrate into Elsword. Although it didn't actually penetrate him, it was so mentally. Elsword rose up, screaming in pain as the tendrils begun to deplete power from Perkisas, who was panting heavily as he begun to equalize his power with Elsword's power. They where becoming each others counterparts.

 **"Párte gia ta fterá mou!"** Perkisas yelled hoarsely, as in another jab of pain, Perkisas's iconic wings would begin to protrude from Elsword's back, flapping as Elsword continued to stay mobilized in the air from now both the tendrils and the wings as well.

 **"Tóra, párte sta kératá mou ... kai na gínei isótimi mou."** As Perkisas finally reached the end of the infusion chanting, Elsword would begun to feel a surge of power. Panting heavily, screaming, cursing profusely, Elsword begun to change. Elsword's hair would begun to turn into the blood red color like Perkisas'. Then, a singular left horn would grow on him, and in return, Perkisas's left horn completely dispersed. His pupils begin to dilate while this was happening...and then when he closed his eyes and reopened them, sharp dragon(or reptaillian)-esque pupils where now in the place of his once humane pupils.

Finally, the runic engravings begun to be tattooed on his chest, much like the horn ordeal, his tattoos where embedded on his left side whilst Perkisas had it on the right of his chest.

As the runic engravings dispersed, a sword made of dragonic-scales fell from the sky along with Elsword, as the both hit the ground with a loud thud. Perkisas was panting heavily, as he'd walk feebly over to Elsword, smiling, albeit worn out from the draining

"Elsword...we're now each other's equal. You're now the Incarnation of Greed. I'll explain more...but for now, we need to head out. I'll carry you ok?"He'd say, but upon further inspection, Elsword was long in a state of slumber.

"...What an interesting time this will be."Perkisas said. Heading back up the stairs, and out of the abandoned castle grounds.

(Time lapse.)

"AAAAAH!"Elsword awoken with beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. Instinctively, Perkisas instantly dropped him."Oops."Perkisas said, chuckling lightly as Elsword groaned, getting up."I passed out from the pain at the end...what the hell happen? Did I win?"Elsword said, looking up at Perkisas.

"Well...yeah. I suppose you can consider this a win."Elsword jumped, smiling again."Nice one Elsword!"He'd say, before putting his palm on his forehead, clenching in pain."Man...what is with this head pain...its like a grew something out of my head.."

"Yeah. You did. How about you try grabbing in the air?"Elsword pupils dilated, as he'd quickly grab onto his horn, he'd scream,"HOLY SHIT I HAVE A HORN!"He'd yell, rubbing up and down on it, the bumps on the horn felt weird, along with the gold brass encased around it as well.

"Guess I have some adjusting to get use too."He'd say, continuing to hold on to his horn in awe.

"Yeah...I'll teach you how to fly with your wings later."Perkisas said, smiling as he'd continue to walk forward."Yeah, alright sounds goo-WAIT I HAVE WINGS!?"He'd jump again, chuckling in joy as Perkisas simply laughed as well."You're an idiot.."

(Time lapse.)

A knock would be heard on their door as everyone in the home begun to stop laughing. They where having their meeting usual meeting in the afternoon's daylight. But it was odd for them to have visitors, considering they specifically got their house in a rather distant part away from the main village, separating themselves from everyone else just in case anything..spontaneous happen.

"Add, get the door. You're the closest."Raven called out, as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Urgh, fine, whatever."He'd say, getting out of his chair and slowly walking to the door, scratching his scalp and sighing.

"Raven if its the Newspaper guy you're paying your monthly subscription. Tired of him knocking every month because you're dodging it.."Add moaned, as he'd finish unlocking the door.

"Yeah what's u-"Add would drop the floor, as everyone arose from their spots, looking at the doorway."Add?"Everyone called out in unison, before one by one their jaws would begun to drop as Add stared up, completely in a state of shock.

Standing in the doorway, Elsword and Perkisas watched, both smirking. Their reptilian eyes darting to each member."Good to be home everyone..how long has it been? Oh..and I brought a visitor."

"Everyone, meet Perkisas; and also, from this day forward: " **I'm now the Incarnation of Greed."**

 **Hello everyone. I'm sorry for the long wait, and the horrible pacing of this chapter. I want to quickly finish it and get it out for those whom might've enjoyed it. Stay tuned, I'll try to update as quickly as possible. Family stuff, school, and other usual niches among people are eating away at my time.**

 **Oh, and the language Perkisas was speaking is Greek. Google-Greek though.**


End file.
